


The Test

by yachterotter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yachterotter/pseuds/yachterotter
Summary: On the third day Felicity Smoak was late to her period, she chalks it up to stress. Scientifically speaking, this still counts as normal, right? Plus, opening up a start-up and helping out the team at night isn't exactly a walk in a park, so she shouldn't be worried. At all.Or, those ten days she just kept delaying taking that damn test.





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I once wrote a similar fic for another pairing years ago, but never got around to posting it. I've since lost that document, but decided to give it a go for Oliver/Felicity because (a) why not? and (b) it just felt right for them.
> 
> Also, this should be somewhere between 6.10 to 6.18, timeline-wise. I didn't really make it episode-specific.
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine. Would love to hear your feedback, so feel free to drop a comment.

On the third day Felicity Smoak was late to her period, she chalks it up to stress. Scientifically speaking, this still counts as normal, right? Plus, opening up a start-up and helping out the team at night isn't exactly a walk in a park so she shouldn't be worried. At all. 

When those three days turn into seven, she starts to worry.

She's never missed her period her entire life.

Yet, she holds off buying a test first (although, truth be told, she can run her own blood test at the bunker right now, but she'd rather not), knowing that she has not missed a day of taking her pill. 

On the fifth day, however, she starts to really worry. 

It doesn't help that she has noticed that she's been feeling lightheaded all the time.

Or that she ate an entire bag of Cheetos the other night because she was just craving for it.

Or that time she really, really wanted that chocolate cake the other night--

Oh, frack

_What if?_

+

On the seventh day, she decides that she needs to know for sure. In fact, she skipped coffee that morning, which led to Oliver raising an eyebrow, and her having to make an excuse about healthier living.

Which she 100% know he didn't buy. 

"You okay?"

She jumps at her husband's voice and loses her balance.

"Talk to me."

"I think I'm pregnant," she blurts out.

She doesn't miss that range of emotions reflected on her husband's face. Especially not the way his face lit up towards the end, with his lips turning up into a smile. 

"You're--?"

Just then, the thought of Oliver getting disappointed breaks her heart, so, she backtracks. 

"I don't know for sure yet because I haven't taken a test, I mean, I haven't even bought one yet.

"I'm just-- I know that we have William and that we can handle having a kid, but Oliver! A baby is completely different from a twelve-year old child."

"I'll take the test with you." She hears him say. "I think it's best that we find out for sure before we jump into any conclusions."

She takes a deep breath and nods. 

+

The eight day is the day she promised Oliver she'd buy the test and take it.

He did offer, but she told him she can do it on her own. Plus, he had to get to City Hall early today, so that left him with no choice but to leave the task to her.

Lightheaded and dazed, she walks into a pharmacy and buys a test. 

She honestly doesn't know why she keeps delaying this.

It's not that she doesn't want the baby. She most definitely wants to have kids with Oliver. 

She's gone a long way from that girl who would choke at the idea of having children. In fact, with her experience with William, she's actually enjoying parenthood. From seeing the way they react to different things, to getting amazed by the little things they inherit from their parents (the fact that William shares so much of his traits with Oliver even though he's spent less than a year with him fascinates her to no end).

Maybe it's the other things, too. Coming home to find William, excited to hear their stories and to share how his day went. Seeing his face glow when he talks about how he got the highest score in his class for a Physics project. The way his face lights up when they tell him they'll be spending the day baking muffins and watching Harry Potter all day. 

The fact that William's getting close to being a teenager and he'll soon be replacing them with hanging out with his friends. 

Honestly? Her feelings are a mess right now, but she knows she wants this.

Is it the timing that worries her? No, it isn't. 

Truth be told, there's never going to be a good time for this, so it might as well just happen now.

The fact that they've only been married for a few months? They've been together for almost every day for the last six years -- dating and not -- so it's most definitely not that.

Is it the fear of being disappointed?

Maybe.

In the end, she ends up not taking the test that day.

It also helped that he got held up at City Hall because a council meeting ran long, and he didn't make it out until it was late at night and he had to go straight to the bunker.

"It was a really busy day, Oliver. I hadn't had the time."

Yep, that's the excuse she went for.

+

Day nine is the day she finally decides to take the test. No more delaying tactics. No more excuses.

She's read somewhere that it's best to take the test in the morning. So off she goes, taking the test while Oliver anxiously waits in the bedroom.

"I've set the timer to alarm in the next two minutes," she quickly tells him as they seat on the edge of the bed, the test sitting on the bedside table.

"I want the baby to take after you."

She quickly turns her head at his admission.

"Our baby. If we have one. I want our baby to be as smart, as strong, and as kind as you are."

"The baby needs to have your eyes," she counters. "I mean, scientifically speaking, I know there is a chance she might have brown eyes. Thea _does_ have brown eyes."

"One thing's for sure, our baby's going to be the most stubborn kid in the world."

She chuckles at his conclusion.

"Well, William's already stubborn and he's only half you, so…" 

He laughs and drops a quick kiss to her forehead. At the buzzing sound of her phone, they turn their eyes on the white stick.

+

She gets her period on day ten. 

Which shouldn't be surprising at all, since the test turned out negative.

"I miss our hypothetical baby," she tells her husband as she slips under the covers, getting ready for bed. 

"I miss our hypothetical baby, too."

"I mean, we haven't really talked about it. William just happened. Heck, our marriage just happened! We have a track record of doing things in a snap, so I thought our baby would pop up at the same way."

"Maybe it really wasn't the time," he resigns.

"Maybe, we should start? Talking about it."

She doesn't miss that hopeful glint in his eyes. 

"I mean, we both want this, right?"

"I've always wanted kids, Felicity. I've only started being a father to William, and it wasn't easy at first, but having him in my life makes me feel like I have something to live for. Someone to fight for. Someone I want to create a better future for. I love being a father to him and I want to extend that love."

She cuddles into his arms.

"I know I haven't had the best childhood," she starts, "and that has always been the reason why I kind of didn't want to have kids right away. I mean, my parents had me months after they got married and look at where it got them! Seeing you with William and seeing the way we've been handling this whole pareting thing with him? I've only been a stepmom for a few months, but raising him with you has been a wonderful experience."

Looking into his eyes, she presses a kiss to his lips.

"God, that sounded cheesy. Also, trying to have a baby is a good excuse to have sex all the time, so..." She adds.

"I was waiting for you to say that," he says as he wraps his arms around her and starts to kiss her senseless.

+

The next time her period gets delayed is about ten months after that.

This time, it only takes her three days before she gets a pregnancy test.

Don't get her wrong, the timing is still not right. Well, she has long resigned to the fact that nothing in their lives will ever be. 

They've also just been through a lot. Frankly, this family really needs a win.

Also, she's been barfing for days, so that might mean something right?

The next time her husband and her sat in front of a pregnancy test, they sat in silence.

Honestly, they didn't want to jinx it.

As her phone buzzed again, they turn their eyes to the white stick on the bedside table.

She didn't get her period the next day. Or the next. Or for the next nine months, to be exact.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and I would love to hear your feedback!
> 
> PS. I was going back and forth with the dialogue regarding the baby talk, and I tried to make it in character as much as I could, so I hope I managed to do that (especially for Felicity).
> 
> I've now also realized that the two fics that I've posted so far have been pregnancy/baby related. I've got a few in the works that are not, so here's hoping my muse allows me to finish them!


End file.
